


Vin de Set

by MeriKG



Series: Threadbare [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeriKG/pseuds/MeriKG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's birthday and Kurt has decided that they should have a real date night.  Warning:  Here there be smut.  Just a little PWP because it makes me happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin de Set

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay, so this fic is a time jump. It takes place around 4 months after Threadbare. The guys have been having sex for a while at this point. While penetration isn't a part of this story, it is mentioned. Sorry, I should have said that earlier.** 
> 
> There's a tiny bit of French in here. I don't speak French. My sincerest apologies to anyone who actually has a working knowledge of the language.

The outside of the building seemed nice enough. A wrought iron sign bore the restaurants name in an elegant, flowery font. Vin de Set. There was absolutely no reason for Blaine to be nervous. He recited the little mantra to himself over and over as his boyfriend and owner parked the car. Kurt smiled at him before hopping eagerly out of the driver’s side of the Escalade. Blaine hesitated, his hand gripping the handle of the passenger door. It would be okay, he told himself, he could do this. He had to, really; Kurt was so excited. 

Blaine closed his eyes and filled his lungs, taking several deep, cleansing breaths. Slowly his nerves settled and his hand stopped shaking where it sat, glued to the door. He could do this. 

Pasting on a smile, Blaine made his hand push the door open and climbed down. Kurt was waiting for him, rocking on his heels eagerly. Blaine’s smile became slightly more genuine as he took in his lover’s behavior. Kurt’s eyes gleamed happily, an intense, smokey blue shade. The sky colored silk shirt he wore under the slim jacket enhanced his gorgeous eyes, lightly outlined with the barest hint of liner to make them 'pop'.

Kurt wore a dark suit of his own design, of course, and it clung to him in all the right places. Blaine couldn’t decided what he wanted more; to watch Kurt’s lithe form move in the suit or to slowly take if off him. Of course, the two weren’t mutually exclusive, and the night was young. Blaine had plenty of time to figure out exactly what he wanted to do once he and Kurt were back safe and sound at the house. And it was all up to him. Kurt had cheerfully explained to Blaine that morning. That’s what having a birthday was all about.

Blaine hadn’t thought about his birthday in ages. It had been meaningless for so long. But it was on his slave paperwork, and of course that was something Kurt would have made a point of discovering. And now here they were, in a parking lot across from a new, highly reputed French restaurant that was definitely of the ‘jacket and tie’ type variety. Blaine called upon his hard won skills at controlling his expression, desperately trying to hide the fact that he was terrified.

Either Blaine was getting rusty or Kurt was just that attuned to him, because his sunny smile faded, his body stilling. “Oh.” Kurt murmured softly. “Baby, I’m so sorry. You’ve just been doing so well lately, and I thought…I don’t know what I thought.” Kurt stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Blaine’s shoulder, turning the slave back toward the parked vehicle. 

“Let’s go home. I’ll cook for you. We have plenty of stuff at the house and I can make us a fantastic French dinner there. God knows I have enough candles for us to do a romantic dinner by the pool. And all those tea lights that Finn strung up for his date with Rachel are still hanging; it’ll be lovely.” 

Relief flooded Blaine as he allowed himself to be turned back to the car. He didn’t have to go into that building, see the stares and derision, maybe hostility. He and Kurt could go home, where it was safe, and there was no one around to judge and they could just be themselves. Like every other night. 

“I need to run into the restaurant and get us a quick dessert, hon. I’m sure they’ll wrap something up for me. I can cancel the reservation while I’m at it. We’ll make someone’s night,” Kurt told him, unlocking Blaine's car door.

Blaine didn’t doubt it. He had seen the milling couples gathered around the doorway, restaurant pagers in hand. Even on a weeknight this place was popular. Blaine climbed into the car, turning towards Kurt for a quick kiss. Kurt took his time with it, his lips soft against Blaine’s. “I’ll be right back,” he promised, flashing Blaine a quick, reassuring smile. Kurt closed the car door and walked purposefully towards the restaurant’s entrance. 

Blaine watched Kurt’s retreating form, admiring the way the suit accentuated his natural grace. He knew that Kurt had made it especially for tonight. He’d been there for most of it, working on schoolwork in his customary spot on the window seat. Shame filled him. Kurt had made such an effort; he’d been so eager to make tonight special for Blaine. Kurt had wanted Blaine’s first birthday party in years to be amazing. And because of Blaine’s cowardice, instead of a fabulous night out, they were going to spend it at home. In the backyard.

What was he so afraid of anyway? Of course he would be safe. Kurt would never bring him out otherwise. And what could happen, anyway? Blaine might get stared at? As if that was new. Blaine’s body was routinely stripped by knowing eyes during every fashion show he worked. It didn’t bother him. He had Kurt. Beautiful, amazing Kurt who was always trying to find ways to give Blaine at least a semblance of the life he would have had if his life had gone as it was meant to. Blaine had so much now, things he'd given up on so long ago it still felt like a dream, sometimes. Like friends, and fun, and dinners out with a hot boyfriend… 

Blaine was out of the car without consciously thinking about it, trotting quickly through the parking lot. “Kurt, wait!” 

Kurt stopped instantly, turning around to face him. “Blaine, honey? What’s wrong? I just…mmrphm.”

A demanding tongue stilled his words as Blaine kissed him fiercely. “I love you,” Blaine told him once they’d separated. “And I trust you, completely. I want to do this.”

“It isn’t like that, Blaine,” Kurt scolded gently, running a hand down his boyfriend’s cheek. “I know that you trust me and I’m constantly awed by that fact. That you can love, or trust at all, after everything you’ve been through…you’re so amazing.” Kurt smiled, his eyes shining with love and pride. “But this isn’t about trust. It’s about having a good time. You can’t do that if your scared or uncomfortable. That kinda defeats the entire purpose. And that’s okay. It really is. We can always come back another time if you want to.” 

Blaine closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. When he opened them again Kurt was right there, waiting patiently for Blaine to collect himself. He always gave Blaine this time, understanding that the slave sometimes needed a minute to find his mental footing. 

“I don’t want to be afraid all the time,” Blaine replied after a moment. “That's no way to live. And because of you, I don’t have to. I want this. I want dates with my sexy boyfriend in fancy restaurants.” 

“Sexy boyfriend, huh?” Kurt’s eyes were twinkling. “I want that for you, too. But I want it at your pace. I don’t want you to be scared.”

Blaine shrugged. “No matter what, I’m going to be, at first anyway.” He sighed. “There’s nothing to be done about that. So I can either hide in the house all my life, or I can step out, have a little courage.” He smiled. “I’m choosing the latter.” 

Kurt eyed him, clearly trying to gage Blaine's resolve. “Okay. But promise me, any time you want to leave…”

“I’ll tell you,” Blaine interrupted. “ I promise. Now, let’s go in there so I can see how jealous everyone gets when they see that you’re hot self is with me.” 

Kurt laughed, formally offering his arm. Blaine rested his hand on the Kurt’s elbow and allowed him to escort Blaine towards the attractively lit entrance. As they approached the door, Blaine used the hand not clutching Kurt’s arm to slide up his own neck, briefly stroking at the soft leather strap wrapped snugly around his throat. The touch never failed to soothe him, reminding him that he belonged to Kurt. He was safe and he was loved.

Kurt caught him touching his collar and lifted one eyebrow elegantly. 'Are you sure about this?' His expression asked as clearly as if he’d spoken the words aloud. In response, Blaine stepped forward and opened the door for him, sketching a slight bow before following his owner into the restaurant. Kurt’s soft chuckle and deliberate eye rolling at Blaine’s antics warmed him.

Kurt walked up to the small reservation podium, his hand moving to rest on Blaine’s lower back. Blaine was sure that Kurt could feel how tense his muscles were, how stiff his posture had become. But Kurt was trusting him to be honest, to tell him if it was too much.

The man at the podium nodded politely. “Good evening, Sir. Welcome to Vin de Set. Have you a reservation this evening?” 

“I do. Hummel party of two for 830,” Kurt told the sharply dressed host.

“Of course, Sir. Your table is ready if you will give me just a moment.” The man’s eyes darted briefly to Blaine’s collar but he didn’t mention it.

Blaine gazed cautiously around at the other people waiting to be seated. Mostly, they ignored him. One or two looked ruefully in his and Kurt’s direction, clearly wishing they’d made reservations ahead of time. One couple, two handsome older men, chatted quietly together as they sipped their martinis. One of them eyed Kurt, his gaze lingering longer than Blaine cared for on Kurt’s perfectly sculpted rear end and whispered to his companion, who turned to look over as well. 

The second man’s gaze briefly took in Kurt then travelled curiously to Blaine, giving him a similar once over. His gaze locked onto Blaine’s collar and his eyes widened in surprise. Blaine surprised himself when he moved his arm to grip Kurt’s slim waist and tugged his boyfriend close. Blaine kept his gaze locked on the stranger's for several long seconds before he respectfully dropped his eyes. When Blaine dared look up, he saw that while man looked startled, he certainly didn't appear angry. Then he further surprised Blaine with a saucy wink, giving the slave a subtle thumbs up. 

“You alright?” Kurt murmured softly, keeping his body pressed against his lover’s.

“Uh, yeah. Actually I am,” Blaine replied honestly. 

Kurt smiled then, turning to run his other hand down Blaine’s cheek, ghosting it down his neck to the collar. Kurt was finally adjusting to the accessary, understanding that it was necessary and that Blaine needed it as much emotionally as he did for safety. He figured that if Blaine was comfortable with the scruffy stuffed rabbit Kurt refused to part with then he could handle the elegant collar of Blaine's. 

Then the maître d’ was back, smiling at the couple. “If you gentlemen will kindly follow me?” He asked politely, turning to escort them to their table. The outdoor garden was as much a part of the restaurant’s reputation as was their highly rated food. Ivory table clothes were elegantly draped over the small rounded tables, each spaced a discreet distance apart, paired with elegant and surprisingly comfortable chairs. The expansive greenery was gardened to perfection and lined with tiny fairy lights that gave off just enough illumination to comfortably read the menu. Each table had a tall white candle wrapped in roses at its center. It was a beautiful, romantic sight and Blaine had to pause for a minute at the garden's entrance to take it all in.

Kurt and Blaine were seated at a table off to one side, which was fine. Blaine appreciated being away from the center of activity. The maître d’ pulled Kurt’s seat out for him and gently scooted him into place. Then, to Blaine’s shock, the man offered him the same courtesy, coming around and sliding out the chair expectantly. Blaine hastily sat, awkwardly trying to scoot forward as the man pushed his chair in. He made a mess of it, unable to time his descent with the chair's momentum, causing them to become momentarily tangled. Blaine lowered his head, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Relax, jeunne homme,” the man behind him murmured softly into Blaine’s ear, the heavy French accent coloring his words. “It is a gorgeous night and you have a beautiful man gazing at you with hearts for eyes. It is a good night be young and in love.” 

Blaine stared up at him, eyes owl-wide with surprise at the unexpected and reassuring words. The man dipped his head politely, moving to stand at the table before them. “If everything is to your liking, your server will be along shortly,” he said formally.

“Parfait. C’est exactement ce que je voulais. Merci, Jacques,” Kurt replied, smiling. 

“Je vous en prie, Monsieur Hummel,” the man replied before going back to his station. 

Blaine wondered how he could get Kurt to say more in French, because it was rubbing Blaine in all the right ways, hearing that sweet voice speak like that. Blaine had known that Kurt’s mother had been French and that he’d learned the language from her. But knowing it in the abstract was much different than hearing it at a candle lit dinner in a beautiful garden.

As soon as Jacques turned away, Kurt turned back to Blaine. “You still alright?”

“I’m with you,” Blaine told him honestly. “Everything is perfect.” 

The way Kurt’s eyes lit at the words warmed Blaine’s heart, though a part of him was sad that it took so little to make Kurt feel special. They’d talked a lot about Kurt’s past. Blaine knew that high school had been an ordeal for his boyfriend. College had been less so, though he’d still landed in the hospital once. And while men aplenty were taken in by Kurt’s stormy eyes and compelling confidence, none had bothered to love him the way Kurt needed. No, Blaine amended the thought, the way he deserved to be loved. Blaine’s goal in life was to make sure his boyfriend spent the rest of his life knowing he was adored. 

Blaine offered his hand, smiling when Kurt instantly reached over and took it. They rested their arms on the table that way, Blaine’s thumb gently trailing a path up and down Kurt’s palm. Kurt swallowed, eyes darkening at the teasing touch. Blaine chuckled softly, a masculine, sensual sound, pleased that he could wind Kurt up so easily. The couple spent several long delightful minutes that way, making moony eyes at each other, not bothering with words.

A petite blonde girl appeared at their table and they broke off the stargazing, taking their hands out of her way. The server placed a basket of bread and plate down in front of them and artfully drizzled olive oil across the plate, sprinkling it with some sort of ground herbs. She set a single menu on the table before Kurt, not looking in Blaine’s direction.

“Good evening, Sir.” She told Kurt politely. “I’m Kimmie, and I’ll be your server tonight.“ The girl rattled off the evening specials, continuing to address Kurt exclusively. It didn’t surprise Blaine, and he didn’t mind. He would talk to Kurt about what to order when the waitress left.

Kurt was not so accepting of the situation. “Excuse me,” he interrupted, his eyes flashing with anger. “You’re being rude to my date. I’m not inclined to let that slide on a regular night, but seeing as we are here to celebrate his birthday, I really insist that you treat him with courtesy.”

“What? Seriously?” Kimmy was clearly taken aback. “He’s yours, isn't he? You don't need to go to all this trouble. But if he’s not obeying properly, my uncle is a professional trainer and he’s really good. I’d be glad to give you his number.” 

“Go talk to Jacques right now,” Kurt told her angrily. “And if I see you again, I’ll be leaving.” Blinking at the harsh tone, the girl left, quickly retreating back inside.

“It’s okay, Kurt. Settle down, please? You could have just ordered for me,” Blaine attempted to soothe his boyfriend. The fact that he was allowed to sit at a table in a place like this was more than enough, really. Blaine understood if the server didn’t want to cater to a slave.

“Oh, hell no.” Kurt growled. Apparently he wasn’t in a mood to be placated. “I didn’t just pick this place out of a hat, you know. It has a certain reputation, one that I firmly intend to trash if things don’t change drastically in the next five minutes.” 

It wasn’t an empty threat. Kurt’s clothing line had taken off recently when several high profile actors had taken a liking to his style. KH Designs was becoming a big name in the designing world and a bad review from someone at Kurt’s level of influence could have serious consequences for a budding restaurant like Vin de Set. 

A moment later a different girl stepped up to the table. This new server was a brunette with twin braids. She carried another menu and two water glasses with her.

“I’m so sorry for the mix-up. Kimmie is new to our service. She’s an excellent server but needs further instruction regarding our policies, I'm afraid. She wasn’t supposed to be working the floor independently yet. I’m Rebecca, and if it’s okay I’ll be taking care of you tonight.” As the waitress spoke, she placed the second menu in front of Blaine and set down their respective waters.

“Okay,” Kurt replied warily.

“Fantastic!” Rebecca didn’t seem the least bit fazed by Kurt’s chilly tone. “Would either of you care for a drink or appetizer to start off with?” 

Kurt glanced at the menu then over at Blaine. Rebecca caught the look and turned to address the slave. “We have a number of house martinis. I’m partial to the espresso, myself, but they’re all very good. And we have an extensive wine menu.” 

Blaine blinked, surprised that he was being spoken to. “Umm, yeah, the, uh…the espresso martini sounds good. Can I try that?”

“Of course. I’ll have it right out,” Rebecca replied with a smile. She turned back to Kurt. “And for you, sir?” 

Seeing that Blaine looked confused, but otherwise fine, Kurt ordered a bottle of wine that both he and Blaine were partial to. “You both have excellent taste,” Rebecca told them in approval. “I’ll be right back with your orders.” 

“Well, she was different than I expected,” Blaine commented.

“She’s what we were supposed to have in the first place,” Kurt replied, clearly still annoyed. “Jacques assured me that they had slave-friendly wait staff here.” 

Blaine leaned forward and re-took his hand. “And it looks like they do. Now will you settle down and try to enjoy the night? It’s my birthday, you know.” 

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine’s fingers lightly. “I’d heard something about that.”

The rest of the evening passed beautifully. Blaine’s martini was exceptional. He nearly asked for a second, but the drink had a really high alcohol content and he didn’t really feel comfortable getting a buzz in public. The bread was soft and had a tang that paired beautifully with the olive oil. Kurt ordered them some form of wrapped fig appetizer that was wonderful. 

Blaine wasn’t completely sure what he’d ordered for dinner, having gotten a little lost trying to navigate his way through the menu, but whatever it was, it was delicious. Rebecca was sweet and courteous the entire night, showing Blaine the same attention and courtesy that she was showing Kurt and the restaurant guests at her other tables. 

Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the experience. On the one hand, he liked being treated like someone who could actually date somebody like Kurt. But he was unaccustomed to being treated like a real person. To all intents and purposes, he was Kurt’s property. It made him a little uncomfortable being noticed when he was used to the relative safety of anonymity. It wasn’t until after Rebecca had appeared to refill his wineglass for the second time that Blaine decided that maybe he liked being acknowledged after all. 

After dinner had been cleared away Rebecca surprised them both by setting a gorgeous plate of tiramisu with two spoons between them, having been informed, that this was Blaine’s birthday dinner and as such, dessert was on the house.

Before Blaine really realized it, dinner was finished and Kurt was signing the tab. Rebecca smiled warmly, cheerfully and wished them a pleasant night as the couple stood to go. 

“Thank you,” Blaine told her politely. “I wasn’t really expecting…well,” he trailed off and Rebecca shrugged.

“You aren’t the first slave we’ve served here by any means. I personally have cared for several couples like you both. In my experience, love doesn’t worry all that much about what’s culturally appropriate. Also, some people just like having someone to eat with and aren’t that concerned about whether they own them other or not. More than a few business people bring their PA’s with them. Honestly, whether you’re wearing a collar or not doesn’t really affect my job. I just take my cues from the customers and go from there. It’s what the servers at Vin de Set are taught to do. Enjoy the rest of your birthday.” With a warm smile, Rebecca was off to a different table.

“Tip the hell out of her,” Blaine told Kurt seriously. Kurt laughed.

“Oh, believe me, I did. I need to develop a reputation here for when we come back.”

“We’re coming back?” Blaine asked hopefully as the men left the table and made their way out of the restaurant toward their car.

“I’d like to. The food was amazing,” Kurt admitted. “The company wasn’t too bad, either.” He winked.

Blaine grinned back. He hopped up into the car when Kurt beeped it unlocked, settling in while Kurt started the engine. Once Kurt was buckled in, Blaine ran his hand suggestively up his thigh, putting on his best ‘smoldering gaze’ when Kurt turned to look at him.

“So,” Kurt asked a tad breathlessly. “What’s next, birthday boy?” Blaine laughed softly. 

“I had a thought or two. But we need to go home for those.”

Kurt scowled when it became clear that Blaine had no intention of giving any further information, driving the short way back to the house in silence. Unconcerned with Kurt's sulking, Blaine undid his tie, leaving it hanging loose while Kurt focused on the road. As soon as they arrived back at the house, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, dragging him inside and straight to their bedroom, ignoring Kurt’s snort of laughter as his owner let himself be tugged along. 

Blaine paused just inside the doorway, removing Kurt’s jacket and shirt, draping them haphazardly over a chair and ignoring Kurt’s angry squawk about the clothing abuse. Pressing Kurt against the wall, Blaine proceeded to kiss the indignation out of his lover. Kurt moaned, running his hands down Blaine’s back, lightly scratching as he trailed his fingers along the warm skin. 

It was still something of a shock for Blaine that he could elicit such an immediate response from Kurt. Blaine was very skilled in the bedroom, it was true, but a part of him felt attaining those skills had made him…unclean. He’d been carelessly used for so long, for anything and everything his clients wanted. Sometimes he wondered how Kurt could even look at him without seeing all those people. How could he not feel the fingerprints tainting Blaine’s skin when Kurt caressed him? 

“Hey,” Kurt whispered, sensing that Blaine was shutting down. “It’s okay. Come back to me, sweetie.” 

Blaine blinked, realizing his actions had slowed as his mind retreated into the well of regret and disgust he still carried from a past that had nearly ruined him. 

“I’m sorry,” Blaine murmured. “I’m here. I love you, so much. Thank you for tonight. It felt…good to be a part of the world. Weird, but good.”

“I’m so glad you had a nice time. But will you tell me where you went just now?”

Blaine shook his head, attempting a weak smile. “Nowhere healthy. To that place in my mind where I know you’re too good for me.”

“Never, Blaine!” Kurt promised fervently. “You’re so beautiful, and strong and resilient. I’ve told you that before and I will continue to tell you every day until you’re sick of hearing it. If only you could only see yourself the way I do, you’d understand just how amazing you really are.” 

Blaine swallowed, knowing tears were gathering at his eyes. Kurt, still pressed into the wall by Blaine’s chest, was looking at him with absolute love. “I don’t care what you had to do survive, okay? I’m just grateful that you did.”

Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s neck. “Don’t you feel them on me? God, Kurt. I was diseased when you first bought me. Sometimes I wonder how can you even see me past the filth coating my skin. How you can bear to touch me through the smut.” 

“Blaine, you need to stop that! First of all, you weren’t diseased. It was just an STD. Some of my best friends have had STD’s. It was nothing a round of antibiotics couldn’t fix.” 

Blaine chuckled weakly, remembering his first time at the doctor’s office. Kurt had known him all of two days and even then he’d been the same caring, compassionate person he was now. 

“As for the other,” Kurt continued. “All I see when I look at you is your beautiful self. I see a person who was brave enough to trample his way through the world’s accepted culture because he loved me. You look at me like there’s no one else in the world, like no on else matters. You make me feel safe, and loved. Everywhere you touch me feels like sparks along my skin. And when you kiss me I see fireworks.” 

Blaine pulled his head out from where he’d been hiding in Kurt’s neck to regard his lover. 

Kurt smiled at him. “I understand that sometimes your history is going to weigh you down. And that’s okay; we’ll get through it. But I need you to understand that all I see when I look at you is who you are now. My wonderful, amazing, smoking hot boyfriend who can drive me out of my mind in minutes with the way he touches me.” 

Kurt was tearing up at this at this point, though Blaine had managed to keep a tight rein on the feelings that threatened to swamp him. His eyes shone with unshed moisture and he had to swallow past the emotions that threatened to bury him.

“I know you do, Kurt. I do. I guess I just need you to remind me of it from time to time.” He pressed in for a gentle kiss, sighing in contentment as Kurt gradually deepened it, massaging Blaine’s back with firm strokes.

“So,” Kurt said a tad breathlessly when they eventually parted. “What now? Want to snuggle and watch a movie?” 

Kurt’s gaze was wicked, though Blaine knew he meant what he said. If all Blaine wanted to do tonight was cuddle and watch Star Wars for his birthday, that’s what they would do. But Ewoks were about the furthest thing from Blaine’s mind at the moment. Especially with the way he could feel Kurt’s hard cock against his thigh.

“We could do that,” Blaine purred. He slowly trailed his palm down Kurt’s naked chest, to his firm belly, finally cupping him through his suit pants. He grinned as Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, thrusting into the hand resting on his cock. “Or,” Blaine blithely continued as if Kurt wasn’t melting underneath him. “We could do something else.”

“Def…definitely game for something else,” Kurt panted, groaning as Blaine’s hand began to work him through the material. “Please, baby. You’re killing me. I need you.” Blaine knew there was no way he’d every get over how willing Kurt was to open up for him so completely, how he never held back or hid how Blaine made him feel.

“Will you go lay on the bed, beautiful?” Blaine asked softly. Kurt’s eyes opened and he nodded, reaching down to undo his pants. 

“Uh, uh. I’ll take care of those,” Blaine chided, taking Kurt’s hand off his zipper and pushing Kurt gently in the direction of the bed.

Kurt sighed heavily as he crawled up the bed to lie on his back. “You know I love you if I’m willing to let you get these pants wrinkled,” he muttered as he settled down. “You’re just lucky it’s your birthday.” 

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed as he sat on the bed next to Kurt, still fully clothed. “About that.” He trailed his fingers over Kurt’s abdomen for a moment, reveling in the feel of silk soft skin over hard muscle. “Did you mean it? What you said this morning?” 

“Every word,” Kurt replied with a lascivious grin. “Anything you want, my love.”

Blaine crawled up so he was straddling Kurt’s hips. He rutted his cock against Kurt’s a few times, giving them both a few wonderful strokes of the friction they craved, then paused, looking into Kurt’s hot gaze. “And you trust me? For this?”

“I trust you for anything.”

Blaine nodded. He knew what he wanted, he’d been thinking about it all day. But it evoked some less than pleasant memories. He wanted them gone. And nothing banished the ghosts of Blaine’s past like replacing the old memories with new ones. 

He slowly slid the tie from his shoulders where it had been hanging. It was a thin tie, silk and dove grey. Holding the tie in his hands he looked down at his waiting lover.

“Raise your hands over your head for me, gorgeous,” Blaine murmured. Kurt’s eyes widened, but he moved his hands without hesitation, crossing them at the wrists. Blaine leaned forward and made a simple knot around Kurt’s wrists, then twined the fabric through a spindle in the headboard. This way he could flip Kurt to his belly if he wanted without needing to untie him first. 

Blaine loved the sounds Kurt made for him when Blaine ate him, and he wanted to be hearing them again in the very near future. He shuddered, thinking ahead to when he’d be spreading Kurt’s firm cheeks, clutching them in each hand as he lapped at Kurt’s hole while his lover shivered helplessly beneath him. God, it was almost enough to make Blaine come himself when he had Kurt like that.

Blaine paused, feeling Kurt twitch beneath him. He knew Kurt had never done any of these kinds of games with a lover before. Neither had Blaine, really, though he’d been bound a hundred times by various things.

“Still with me?” he asked softly. Kurt’s eyes shone.

“I’m right here.” As if to accentuate the statement, Kurt deliberately rocked his hips up into Blaine’s, setting a slow rhythm. Blaine chuckled, relieved that Kurt was okay with this. He undid his jacket, tossing it carelessly to the floor, daring Kurt to comment. When the man beneath him deliberately kept his silence, Blaine rewarded him by quickly removing his own shirt, leaving them both naked to the waist. 

Blaine knew that Kurt loved his abs. The defined six-pack had been licked and stroked more times than Blaine could count. He held still a moment, boldly allowing Kurt to eye fuck him. When he couldn’t wait any more, Blaine scooted down and began working at Kurt’s pants, carefully unzipping them and reverently pulling them off Kurt’s long legs, taking the briefs with them. 

Once Kurt was completely naked, Blaine crouched low, straddling Kurt’s thighs and leaned down until he was at eye level with his boyfriend’s straining cock. “Get comfortable, baby,” Blaine murmured, allowing his hot breath to blow across the erection mere inches from his lips. “Because it’s going to be a very long time until I’m ready to ride you.” Unwilling to wait a moment longer, Blaine leaned forward and licked Kurt’s cock from base to tip.

Kurt screamed, trying unsuccessfully to thrust up with Blaine’s weight pressing down on his legs. Oh yeah, Blaine thought to himself. Happy Birthday, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *1. jeunne homme (young man)
> 
> 2\. Parfait. C’est exactement ce que je voulais. Merci (Perfect, It’s exactly what I wanted. Thank you)
> 
> 3\. Je vous en prie (You are welcome)
> 
> *This is 100% courtesy of Google translate. Don’t hate me if I botched it, but absolutely feel free to let me know if there’s a more accurate translation and I’ll fix it. Hugs!


End file.
